Problem: A purple necklace costs $$36$, which is $6$ times as much as a blue pair of gloves costs. How much does the blue pair of gloves cost?
The cost of the purple necklace is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$36 \div 6$ $$36 \div 6 = $6$ A blue pair of gloves costs $$6$.